1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to vehicle starting devices having IC cards.
2. Background Art
In recent years, there has been a demand for improved vehicle security. In particular, various types of security systems for preventing wrongful operation of ignition switches have been proposed.
A typical system has, for example, an integrated circuit (IC) card storing an identification (ID) code. The ID code is read by an IC card reader provided in a vehicle. If the ID code matches a code registered in the reader, operation of the ignition switch is validated to permit engine starting.
A prior art ignition switch has a key rotor rotated by a key. When the key rotor is rotated by the key to a "LOCK" position, which prohibits the vehicle from being driven, the steering shaft is mechanically locked, thus preventing the shaft from rotating. When the key rotor is rotated to a position that allows the vehicle to be driven ("ACC" position or "ON" position), the steering shaft is unlocked and allowed to rotate. Since the ID card system is configured simply to permit the engine to start if the ID code stored by the IC card matches the registered code, the security system cannot replace the ignition switch, which also functions as a steering shaft locking means.
Furthermore, the IC card system requires both the IC card and the ignition key, which is burdensome.
Accordingly, the present inventors considered an operating means, in lieu of the key, operable between a driving prohibition position and a driving permitting position, which includes the engine starting position. When the operating means is located at the driving prohibiting position, a steering shaft locking means locks the steering shaft in a rotation prohibition state. The operating means and the steering shaft locking means define a main mechanism, which is located at an instrument panel of the vehicle. Furthermore, the inventors considered a card receiving portion arranged in the instrument panel to receive the IC card. For example, as shown in FIG. 33, a main mechanism 92 having an operating member 91 is located on an instrument panel 93 beside a steering wheel 94, and a card receiving portion 95 is located on top of the instrument panel 93.
However, since the main mechanism 92 is separate from the card receiving portion 95, the main mechanism 92 and the card receiving portion 95 are not easy to handle and difficult to assemble. Further, it is difficult to design their arrangements.